Ask
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Han wants to ask Leia to marry him, but he needs to speak with Luke first. No slash, just silliness. Revised version.


Ask.

Han wants to propose to Leia, but he has to talk to Luke first.

Luke's communicator beeped at his waist as he walked through the halls to his classroom. He picked the unit up and looked at the display. Clicking a button, he spoke into it.

"Hi Han"

"Hey kid,"

"What's going on?"

"Are you busy at lunch today?"

"I have a class that ends at 1230, I can meet you then."

"Sounds good. Usual place, ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you around 1300 hours"

Luke turned the link off and placed the device back into his belt. He opened the door to the class and entered. All the chatter in the room stopped as he entered.

"Good morning, class." Luke said.

"Good morning Master Skywalker." Came the reply.

"Today we will be practicing levitation skills." Luke announced as he removed his cloak and floated it to the wall hanger by the door. Several "oohs" were heard from the students.

"Levitation is a state of mind and energy from the force. As Grand Master Yoda taught me, it is not the size of the object that matters, it is how you focus. In time you will be able to levitate anything. Now remember, students, we do not use our abilities to tease or hurt our friends or family members. Donovan, I do not want a holo-vid from your mother again like last time. I trust your quadruped is ok?"

"Yes, master." The child replied as classmates giggled.

Luke smiled although he wasn't supposed to. The story had been funny. Even in the holo-vid from Donovan's mother, she was trying not to laugh.

Luke brought his mind back to the task at hand.

"Everyone stand up. Ok, I want you to break into pairs and find a space." He motioned with his hand and the tables and chairs moved to the sides of the room. "You will each practice lifting pillows, and books. You will not begin lifting people until I think you're ready."

Luke's students sectioned off into areas and he watched as pillows shook on the floor and corners lifted.

Han checked himself again in the mirror, he was actually nervous to talk to Luke. He knew Luke was the one to ask as he was all the family Leia had. Han wanted to do this old school and that meant asking the head of the family for the daughters hand in marriage. As Luke and Leia had no other family, Luke would be the head of the clan. He had the ability to read minds and do all that hokey stuff that Jedi knights could do. Han figured Luke already knew what Han wanted. Even though Luke had said many times that he refused to read minds unless he really had too as it was an invasion of privacy and Jedi's didn't do that. Han smiled at his reflection and turned to leave.

"It's time to put the pillows and books away. Use levitation to move items back to their correct shelves." Luke announced to the class. He watched as books floated back to shelves and pillows floated back to the reading area. "Good Job, everyone."

Once all the items were put away, Luke instructed his class to stand in the reading area as he moved all the desks and chairs back into place. His students sat down at their respective desks.

"Don't be dismayed that you didn't get to lift people. Books are harder than pillows due to their density, and seeing that you are young and your abilities are not strong yet, moving books will be a challenge for a while."

"Did Master Yoda have you lift books and pillows?"

"No I lifted boxes, rocks, and R2D2."

"What happens if you lose focus?"

"You drop stuff."

"Can we lift you?"

"Not yet." He smiled. "Tonight, I want you to practice with pillows at home. No books, no pets, no siblings."

The bell rang and the students jumped up and raced from the room. Luke brought his cloak back to him and put it on. He was ready to eat and began the walk to the restaurant. He had a feeling he already knew what Han wanted to talk about, but he wouldn't read his thoughts. He thought better to just let Han come out with it.

Han arrived at the restaurant early and got a table. He watched the door as people went in and out. Several Jedi teachers and students ate here and a few recognized him and waved. Most Jedi still wore the traditional brown and cream robes of the old republic, but others went with their own style, including Luke, who still favored the black, tighter fitting attire with the sleeveless cloak. He owned the traditional robes and would wear them for ceremony's and special events. But when it came to teaching, the other outfits were better. The door opened and Luke's black clad figure entered. Students and teachers fell silent and opened a passage through the restaurant for him. Han heard murmurs of "Master Skywalker" as Luke passed them. Luke reached Han's table and folded the hood back off his head. He opened the cloak and folded it over the chair.

"Han!"

"Luke!"

Han stood up in a show of respect and was pulled into a hug by the smaller man. Luke released him and sat down.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, kid. How about yourself?"

"Can't complain."

"I'd say, do they part like that everywhere for you? That's impressive."

Luke smiled wistfully. "I wish they wouldn't, I'm just me. I'm no one special."

Han smiled. "You still the same mentality after all this time. You who saved the galaxy from the empire…"

"That was Lando."

"…Who defeated the Emperor."

"Vader."

"…who brought back the Jedi from extinction."

"Well, yeah."

"…you should enjoy the respect."

"I suppose. Did you order?"

"Yes, got the usual for us both."

"That works. So what's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"What do you think of this?" Han said pushing a small vid player across the table.

Luke opened the player and an image of a ring floated in front of him. He studied the ring for a few moments.

"Endor Diamonds?"

"Yes."

"Platinum?"

"Yes."

"Its beautiful, But I can't marry you." Luke said to see if Han was listening.

"Yes…wait…not you!"

Luke's laugh echoed through the restaurant. "I think the ring is beautiful, Leia will love it."

"So you're ok with me asking her?"

"Han, are you asking permission from me to marry Leia?"

"Well, you don't have parents and you'd hunt me down if I ever hurt her, so yeah, I'm asking for your permission."

Luke smiled. "Well, that would make us brothers in law, and we'd have an excuse to hang out more often. And seeing as she talks about nothing but you when I see her, I suppose it's inevitable that you two would end up together…"

Han just stared at Luke as he went on not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Well?"

"I just said yes, weren't you listening."

Han's face lit up. "Thanks Luke."

They were interrupted as the food was brought out by a server droid.

"When are you planning the big moment?"

"I get the ring in a week. I was thinking about going away for a long weekend. Go to a nice restaurant and do it old school. You know one knee and all that."

Luke smiled. "I think it will be perfect."

The two continued eating and talking while on the table the ring in the holo-vid turned slowly on its axis.

"What time's your next class?"

"I don't have any more today. I just have some papers to finish and I'm done."

Han pulled out his credit swipe card and ran it through the payment slot.

"You can pick up the next one." He told Luke.

"Will do. Let's get outta here."

"Right behind you." Han replied.

Luke stood up and picked up the cloak from the chair. He left from the side door instead of fighting the crowds in front. Han followed behind. Once outside, Luke put his cloak on and fastened it in a single sweep.

"If you want to come back to the school, you can hang while I finish the papers."

"I got nothing else going on."

They walked back to the school and down to Luke's class. He removed the cloak once again as they walked. Once in the class Luke settled himself behind the desk and gathered the papers he needed. Han walked to the back of the room and sat on the pile of pillows.

"Hey Luke, these are comfy."

"Yes, they are. The kids love them."

"Bet they'd be good for…"

"Han, don't."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"But you insinuated."

"Did not, you can't prove it."

Luke laughed. "Nerfherder."

"I heard that."

"Good."

The room fell silent once again and Luke finished the papers he was working on. He got up from the desk and walked back to where Han was reclining. Luke smiled to himself as he looked at his sleeping friend. He hated to wake him up, but the school would go into lockdown after a certain time and Luke didn't want to be stuck here again.

"Han." He whispered.

Nothing.

"Han." He said again a bit louder.

Han shifted in his state of sleep.

"Han, we have to go."

"Mmm"

"Honestly." Luke knelt down to shake his friend. "Come on, sleepyhead, we have to go."

Han's eyes fluttered open and locked on Luke's gaze.

"Whatsmatter?"

"I'm ready to leave, and you need to prepare a proposal. Come on. You still need to go home and hide that vid of the ring. You don't want Leia to see it before the real thing gets here."

Han stood up and brushed his outfit off. He suddenly had a renewed energy.

"You'll help me with it, right?" Han asked as he followed Luke to the door.

"Sure." Luke said opening the door. "But I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

"I hope so, Kid, I hope so."

Luke patted his friend on the back as they left. The door closed behind them.

Owari.


End file.
